


Classroom Sweethearts

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Makoto decides to surprise Ryuji one day after a student council meeting





	Classroom Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid fun little fic i wrote before I finished p5 :'D

Makoto watched Ryuji as he sat across from her. She tapped her hand on the table, frowning a bit. She knew he wasn't always the smartest dresser, but you'd think that when Akira asked him to help her out for a student council meeting... he'd have put some thought into his outfit. Instead he was in the same old t-shirt and open wide school jacket, taking notes of the meeting... She still didn’t really understand why Akira couldn't of just done this himself...

Makoto simply sighed. She knew he couldn't ever act like a mature adult. He didn’t really have a reason to. She could understand the reason he had became rebellious... 

She had met him once when they were both much younger.

He had been a lot more shy and meek. He was almost hidden away a lot of the time. He tended to stay this way, his childhood friend had told her. Although even if it was only for a day, she had really managed to bring him out of his shell and see a more fun side.

It seemed almost like he had returned to that fun side of him now. The side that stayed a bit more hidden, although he was still rebellious. She chuckled a bit at this side of him. She thought it was cute.

As always, the meeting ended rather quickly. Makoto asked Ryuji to stay behind. She waited until everyone else had left the room before turning to him, taking his hand into hers and watching a blush spread quickly across his face.

“M-Makoto? W-what the eff-” Before he could finish his sentence, she leaned up and kissed him, gently pushing him onto the desk. She slowly stripped him down, starting with his unbuttoned school jacket and belt before moving his trousers down to his ankles.

She paused for a moment before diving in for another kiss. She finally pulled back, giving him enough time to catch his breath before she yanked off his t-shirt. She smirked slightly, feeling a bit daring today.

Makoto giggled and kissed his cheek. “Can't I treat my boyfriend to some special sex every once in awhile?” She moved her lips down to his neck and gently bit down. He shuddered as she hummed around the area she bit, licking the area. She slid her hand down his boxers, rubbing the tip of his member slightly. “Why don't you tell me why it's a good idea for me to show you a good time?” She smiled at him softly, kissing his cheek.

She rolled their hips together slightly, applying a small bit of pressure against his tip with her thumb. She kissed his cheek and slid her hand fully around his member, slowly moving her hand to get him worked up enough to make him beg. She made sure to slide her hands all over him, making him let out the smallest and cutest of moans and groans. She always thought they were adorable. She continued to jerk him off, grabbing his boxers and slowly sliding them down his legs until he was exposed to the empty room.

Ryuji blushed and covered his face. “M-Makoto-” She quickly kissed him to keep him quiet, her hand moving faster and working him to a point where he was be so close, yet still not be able to achieve the sweet release he longed for. He let out small whimpers and groans, thrusting into her hand slightly, he just wanted to feel the warm feeling of relief wash over his body. He really wanted to feel more of her soft hand against his throbbing member.

She leaned down and gently bit down on his soft flesh, not enough to hurt but enough so he could feel it. She then began to suck around that small area, whilst improving her hands speed to work him faster to that area he wanted to be at so badly.

She took a few moments, listening to his every noise, before pulling away from him, smiling with that trademark Queen smirk, she slipped her hand onto her hip and smirked at him. “if you want more, Sakamoto-san... then you're going to have to beg a little. Do you want to release on my hands? Lips? Breasts? Or perhaps inside me... where do you want to shoot my dear?” She kissed his forehead before stepping back, loving the small whimper that came out of his mouth. He always knew her teasing would always come with cuddles and kisses after she'd never hurt him, only ever tease him. He gave in quickly to the pleasure he wanted to just feel himself against her soft skin.

He spread his legs widely, letting everything below be shown off to Makoto. He let out a small whimper as he did so, feeling the blush built up inside him rising to his cheeks “p-please l-let me release inside o-of you m-my Queen...” He looked at her, giving her the cutest look he could muster “p-please ride me until I'm releasing inside of you...” He hid his face slightly after that.

Makoto giggled before she slowly dropped her black tights and panties down to the floor, stepping out of them as well as her shoes. She walked over and slowly straddled Ryuji, rubbing herself against him slightly, hearing him let out a sharp gasp.

She chuckled “Does that feel good Sakamoto-san?” He nods fast, rolling his hips slightly with her. 

She slowly gripped his member into her hand and slowly guided herself down, taking a few moments to squeeze herself around his tip, she licked her fingers and slowly started to ride him, each thrust down she got a little more inside of her, leaning down to moan against his ear, she loosely squeezed every so often to make him feel so much better about having her around him. She continued this method until she had reached the point where there was no more of him left to go inside of her. She let out a small moan that echoed across the room.

Ryuji slowly moved his hands and gripped her hips, She smirked and rolled her hips slightly to make him feel the wet tight heat around him. He had to hold onto himself, he couldn't release into her so early. He slowly started to guide her into riding him, knowing that this would make him feel alive, he moved one of his hands from her hips under her skirt, slowly rubbing his thumb over her clit, gently teasing it to let her feel a similar pleasure.

Makoto moaned, loosening around Ryuji. She kissed him softly, and slowly picked up the pace on riding him, squeezing with every flick of his thumb over her clit. They continued to kiss and move to a faster pace, both of them feeling their release coming soon, they knew they didn't have long.

Makoto pulled back to let out a moan and take a breath, before diving back down for the final kiss as their releases washed over them in unison. They held their kiss for a few moments before they ended it with a few pecks on their lips.

Makoto slowly slid up and off Ryuji, feeling his warm seed dribble down and land on his stomach, she kissed his cheek, grabbing her panties and handing him them so he could clean up his stomach, enjoying the blush that crossed his face as she did.

She pulled up her tights and put her shoes back on, watching as he cleaned his stomach up from the mess that she had left on it. She giggled and moved her legs slightly, shifting the position so he got a nice flash of her thighs.

Ryuji slowly started to dress, staring at his cute girlfriend “and you decided to fuck me in the student council room?” He finished dressing and quickly opened a window, he chuckled. “well it’s better then that time we got kicked out of the movie theatre for having sex...” he blushed at the memory, that was still pretty embarrassing.

Makoto stood up and walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist and gently kissing his cheek “oh Ryuji...” she gave a small, devious smirk. He knew what that smirk meant she moved her hand down gently and squeezed his crotch, causing him to let out a small squeak and jump. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. “Next time, let's find a nice quiet movie theatre to fuck in... or perhaps in Mementos? Or even a palace...” She licked her lips and leaned in even closer.

“or perhaps...” She chuckled softly, kissing his lips softly for a few seconds, before pulling back, smiling. “We could find a nice café and make it a group date with the others, they don't mind covering up for us. I don't mind sitting in your lap either, Ryuji-kun.” She kissed his cheek, giggling as the blush covered his face. The good Ryuji seemed to be back as he gulped out a “Y-Yes ma'am...” and with that, Makoto knew that soon, one of those 3 beautiful ideas she had spawned in his head would come true... and in all honest.

Makoto couldn't wait for their next public adventure. How thrilling.


End file.
